dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a happy-go-lucky sea sponge. Who later becomes the Padawan teacher of Wubbzy. Bio Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish.He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. He also hates hot sauce. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with a few exceptions. However after meeting Blackie, SpongeBob has gotten a bit more straight headed and serious. Physical Appearance SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants," hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. Skills and Abilities * Soft Pliable Body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode "The Bully." * Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. * Boneless: SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some cases, bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off. * Absorbent: Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Also, in I Had An Accident, he filter fed through his holes as he was a sponge. * Singing and Nose Playing: SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. * Fry Cooking: SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. * Jellyfishing: SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. * Tongue Boarding: SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. * Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. * Bubble Blowing: SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. * Driving: He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. But with some help from Blackie, SpongeBob has gotten his drivers' license and even learned how to drive a Motorcycle with skill. * Karate: He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. * Destruction: Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. * Lightsaber Combat: '''SpongeBob has a good skill in Lightsaber combat using Form III as his main combat form. * '''Force Skills: * Marksmanship: Main Weaponry * Winchester 1894 rifle * Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1873 Revolver * Green/Yellow Graflex Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Gullible Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Sponges Category:Idiots Category:Comedians Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Hyper Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Determined Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Crime Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cousins Category:Sons Category:Grandsons